


Warmth

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Category: Free!
Genre: Adorbs happens, Bebe Makoharu, Bebekoto is nervous, Don’t copy to another site, Harubebe notices, first sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: Makoto is sleeping over at Haru's place for the first time. Isn't that fun?Isn't it...?





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This OS exists because Onee-sama and Maz inspired me. <3

_It's fun!_ he told himself. It should be all kinds of fun, he kept reminding himself… as he lay awake, staring into the dark.

Normally he would be hearing his parents talking quietly. They always stayed up a bit longer even when it was bed time for him already.  
Sometimes they talked about him, about the twins… about work or whatever else was on their mind. It calmed Makoto, to know that they were right there.  
He’d just have to call, and his mom would be right there. If he got too anxious she’d stay with him until he fell asleep… but nowadays he was able to sleep on his own most of the time.

But tonight… it was different.

Everything was quiet.

Haru-chan was quiet. The house too… Haru-chan’s parents were so quiet, he wasn’t sure if they were still there at all.

Would somebody come if he called out right now?

 

Makoto took a deep breath and tried to remind himself, that it was fun to have a sleepover. It had been fun… until it was time to sleep.

Haru-chan was so independent…  
His mom only came in once, after they were both in bed already, tucked in nicely, to turn off the light and wish them sweet dreams.

Haru-chan was perfectly fine, huddled in his duvet, while Makoto laid on the futon, likewise huddled in his blanket.

The room as so quiet.

Faintly he could hear the ever present whispering of the ocean, the cicadas chirping… and nothing else.

Not even Haru-chan’s soft breathing.

…

Was he still breathing at all?  
_No, no, no… Calm down! _Makoto told himself, _Haru-chan just fell asleep. Don’t wake him up… he’ll be annoyed and not let you sleep over again, because you’re such a wuss..._ he told himself, but the desire to at least turn around and watch Haru-chan’s chest rise and fall was so strong, he had to cling to the futon to keep himself still.__

__This wasn’t fun anymore…_ _

__Something moved._ _

__

__Makoto froze and held his breath. What was that?! Was that Haru-chan? Was it his mom? Was it a burglar?!  
If Makoto’s eye’s weren’t screwed shut, there would be tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, but he was too afraid to open them._ _

__Suddenly he felt something move right next to him… and mere seconds later another body was pressed up behind him._ _

__It was Haru-chan, who wrapped one of his arms around Makoto and sighed into his nape._ _

__Makoto opened his eyes and tried to look back at Haru-chan… ask him why he wasn’t in his bed, why he wasn’t asleep… but Haru-chan’s grip was so tight. He was snuggled up close against Makoto’s back._ _

__“H… Haru-chan?” Makoto whispered after a moment of silence, when Haru-chan had settled._ _

__Haru-chan murred softly and nuzzled Makoto’s back.  
“Sleep, Makoto,” he whispered and relaxed._ _

__In the silence left behind by Haru-chan’s words Makoto heard the rush of blood in his ears. His own frantic heartbeat.  
Haru-chan was right there… hugging him._ _

__Every time he felt Haru-chan breathe against his neck, he felt pleasant shivers racing down his spine. He barely held back a giggle._ _

__

__Haru opened his eyes briefly, feeling Makoto shiver against him. Even in the darkness he could see the pink flush creeping up his friend’s ears and cheeks._ _

__He shifted a bit, so his nose was nestled against soft tufts of hair in his nape. Makoto smelled like warmth, like sunshine and milk, like grass and laughter…  
He took a deep breath and smiled._ _

__This was so exciting!_ _

__They had both exhausted themselves playing and laughing together. Their bones felt heavy from hours of running around and their minds were mushy from so much happening in one day… but they weren’t sleepy._ _

__No… both their hearts were beating out of their chests. Makoto could feel the steady pounding of Haru heart against his back, while Haru’s hand rested right above Makoto’s._ _

__

__A good while passed while both just reveled in the closeness of their bodies, the excitement of this night… until finally, slumber came to them._ _

__Makoto felt himself droop, and he grabbed Haru-chan’s sleeve, keeping his arm tightly wrapped around his middle.  
“Haru-chan,” he whispered._ _

__“Yes?” came the barely audible reply, mumbled into his nape._ _

__“I love you, Haru-chan.”_ _

__“Drop the -chan.”_ _

__Silence._ _

__

__“I love you too, Makoto.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's quite short, I know.
> 
> If you liked it anyways, please leave kudos or comment!


End file.
